Broken Dreams
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A series of tragic circumstances brings three young mice together, & that fateful encounter sets the stage for what will ultimately result in the birth of a notorious music band with more than its fair share of controversy. R&R, but no flames, please!


**Broken Dreams**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a GMD fanfic I wrote. It explains the pasts of the members of Slick Willie & The Big Time, my rival band in _Purple Haze_.

Basil Of Baker Street is Disney's. The following characters are (C) by me:  
Slick Willie  
The members of the Big Time  
The news reporter  
The young model  
Abraham Simpson  
Princess  
The American Revolution  
Mouses Fiennes  
Alan & Sheila Ratigan  
Dotty & John Ford  
Old Lester  
Sun-Ni & Ngoyo Bono  
Peter Faire  
Evelyn Rosedale & Auburn Patterson (well, they really belong to Disney)

Please ask me before using these characters; I will kindly let you use them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Son

New York City, 1878. The sun cast off a great golden glow as it began to set in the clear September sky.

In the backyard of a lovely townhouse, in a quiet neighborhood of the Big Apple, a child's merry laughter echoed through the warm breeze.

"C'mon, Daddy! Toss the ball to me! I can catch it!"

John Ford laughed merrily, as his young son Willie jumped up & down, ready to catch the old horsehide ball. "All right, son, just be patient."

John then swung back his arm, & threw the baseball to his boy. Little Willie jumped up, & caught the ball. With a content smile on his little round face, Willie landed onto the soft green grass, refusing to let go of his prize.

John chuckled, then picked up a laughing Willie into his arms as he said proudly, "My boy, someday, you're going to be a fine & dandy mouse. A superstar, just like me!"

Willie agreed happily, "I sure am, Papa!"

Just then, the back door swung open with a creak. A tall mouse woman was standing on the cement steps, calling out, "All right, boys, time to come in & get ready!"

John let Willie back down on the ground, & said, "Yes, Dotty." To his eager son, John whispered, "Come on, Willie. We're going to that play you've been dying to see!"

* * *

In New York's famous Radio City Music Hall, the Fords were enjoying a great comedy show.

John Ford was one of New York's greatest mouse actors. He greatly enjoyed playing comedic characters, & his marvelous sense of humor was enough to brighten anyone's day. He was very excellent with children, especially his young son. John had black hair, with a Vincent Price-type mousetache. He also had tan fur, & bold, but soft, green eyes. He wore a fancy blue suit, a red necktie, khaki trousers, & shiny black shoes.

Dotty was John's wife, & a very marvelous lyricist, who wrote songs for the plays her husband starred in. She was sweet & gentle, but she wasn't ditzy. Dotty had bunned black hair, gentle blue eyes, & brown fur. She wore a green cardigan sweater, a pink peacoat, a yellow blouse, a long, pleated purple skirt, white stockings, fancy black shoes, & a blue bow in her hair.

Willie was John & Dotty's rambunctious, but adorable 8-year-old son. He loved what his parents did, & he wanted to grow up to become a famous superstar. Willie was very small, & he had curly black hair. He had brown fur, & wide, sparkling green eyes. The little boy wore a little blue baseball cap, a green T-shirt, & red pants, as well as little brown tennis shoes.

As he saw all the actors & actresses "do their thing" on the stage, Willie sat, wide-eyed & in awe at the marvelous performances. _Someday, _he thought to himself in determination, _I'm gonna be a big star, too._

* * *

It was 10:00. The play was now over, & Willie & his parents were driving back for home in their car.

As John drove his family down the road, he noticed that another car's headlights were flashing. John moved his car over to the other lane, but the other car immediately did the same.

_What the Dickens is going on here? _thought John to himself. Before he could think about what to do next, the other car had rammed dangerously into the right side of John's car. The car jolted violently. Willie asked worriedly, "Mom, Papa, what's going on?"

With fear hidden in her soft voice, Dotty could only answer, "I don't know."

John gripped the steering wheel tightly, as he said, "Someone's trying to get us run off the road."

Willie yelped in fright as the other car continued to ram into them. A few more jolts, & Willie's seatbelt had torn apart, sending the boy flying into the back seat of the other car.

Willie adjusted to his surroundings, & realized who he was riding with. "Mama? Papa?" he asked nervously.

The driver's head turned around to stare at Willie. It didn't look very friendly. Willie gasped as the driver got out a pistol, & shot the front wheel of John's car, blowing the tire out.

As the mean driver continued to speed down the road, John & Dotty grew smaller & smaller.

A frightened Willie cried out, "Mama! Papa!"

John recovered from the shock of the flat tire, & he shouted out to his disappearing son, "Willie! _Willie! WILLIE!_"

As he saw the car disappeared into the darkness, he lowered his head, & sobbed mournfully, as he lamented the loss of his son.


End file.
